bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Savvy
John DiMaggio Saar Badishi |fullname = Spade Nifty |likes = Fighting crime Dealing with Justice Solving cases |occupation = Superhero |friends = The Full House Gang Wild Card Willy |enemies = Card Countess The Card Shark Wild Card Willy (formerly) The Old Maid Black Jack Flash Card Snake Eyes |powers = Possible super strength Possible flight Excellent detective skills Ability to summon his allies through his playing cards Hand to hand combat skills |weapons = Playing cards deck}} Ace Savvy (real name: Spade Nifty) is a fictional superhero created by Bill Buck, and a minor character in The Loud House. He is Lincoln's favorite comic book superhero. Biography According to Lincoln in "Sleuth or Consequences", Ace is the world's savviest crime fighter ever. He is a man of few words, and fewer emotions, that fights for justice. It seems that he has super strength, and the ability to fly, but it's currently unknown if he has any other superpowers. He uses a playing card theme, and his main weapon is a deck of playing cards, which he uses to call his entire deck of superfriends. His deck includes his trusty sidekick called One-Eyed Jack. Background Ace is first mentioned in "Changing the Baby", where Lincoln tries to make Lily a fan of him by showing her a mobile with pictures of him, and reading her one of his comic books while in bed. He's referenced many times in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln cosplayed as him, since he was going to attend a comic book convention, but he is grounded after being accused of clogging the toilet. Although he said that because he wanted to protect Lucy (who was the real culprit behind the clogged toilet) from her sisters' teasing, therefore, he couldn't assist. Deuces Wild! Ace and his deck appears in the mini-comic "Deuces Wild!". In the comic, Lincoln and Clyde get the latest issue of the superhero, but before they can read it, they must change Lily's diaper. They do it in the style of Ace, imagining that they are Ace and his sidekick One-Eyed Jack respectively, Lincoln's sisters are Ace's complete deck, and the stinky gas monster is Lily's dirty diaper. Appearance Ace is a very muscular man with fair skin. He has short brown hair with a lock hanging on his forehead. His costume is like a typical superhero costume: a red sleeveless shirt and shorts, a yellow belt, and a blue coat. On his chest he has a black spade with an "A" inside of it, which is his symbol. He also has one black bracelet on each wrist. In "Deuces Wild!", he's wearing a red long sleeved shirt and pants, and instead of being black, his bracelets are gold. Also, instead of having brown hair, he has blonde hair. Appearances Shorts *"Deuces Wild!" *"12 Days of Christmas" Season 1 *"Changing the Baby" *"Sleuth or Consequences" Season 2 *"Pulp Friction" *"Read Aloud" *"Tricked!" Season 3 *"Deal Me Out" *"Crimes of Fashion" Trivia *His physical appearance and superhero costume could be inspired by the DC Comics superhero . *He also could be inspired by the other DC Comics superhero , because of the following facts: **Both have similar personalities, and are supported by a sidekick. **Ace is considered the world's savviest crime fighter, while Batman is considered the world's greatest detective. *He also could be inspired by the other Marvel Comics superhero , because of his act of using cards as weapons. *He and his team's playing card theme are based on the DC Comics supervillain team . *His surname "Savvy" is a synonym of smart or clever. *In the Polish dub, his name is "As Łebski". *In "Read Aloud", it is revealed that his real name is Spade Nifty. es:Ace Savvy id:Ace Savvy ms:Ace Savvy pl:As Łebski tl:Ace Savvy